Every Witch Way Season Two , New Beginnings
by Cocopurplebooks
Summary: Takes place after the first season finale. My take on my version of a second season. Emma wants her life to go back to normal after defeating the principal. But she's a witch, nothing in her life is normal. Follow the Iridium High gang as they go through high school with drama, comedy,romance and a bit of magic.
1. Back to normal right?

_**This is my version of Every Witch Way Season 2 (if it has a second season). Even through the acting was not the best and it had lot's of things to improve on, I liked the show. Anyway this takes place after the finale after Emma found out she still has her powers. Hope you enjoy. I do not own Every Witch Way**_

_**Back to Normal right?**_

Emma walked to her locker excitedly. This has got to be the best day of her life. Daniel and her are officially dating, her evil principal is gone and she still has her powers. As Emma open her locker to take a few of her books out, her best friend Andi walked up to her.

"Hey Em." Andi said. Since there lockers were right next to each other Andi opened her locker.

"Hi Andi." Emma smiled at her best friend.

"I wonder whose going to be our new principal since that old bat is gone." Andi said making a disgusted face.

"Me too. I hope it's not someone evil with magical powers." Emma told her closing her locker.

"I don't think we have to worry about that. You're not a witch anymore." Andi told her closing her locker. Emma gave her best friend a knowing smile and Andi knows that smile.

"You still have your powers?" Andi whispered urgently.

"Yup. I thought I lost them but I didn't. This is so great. Despite all the problems it bought me, I love being a witch." Emma said.

"And I love being best friends to a witch. But I think you should keep it a secert for now. I mean all the drama is finally done and I don't want to go through with it again." Andi told her best friend.

"You're right. I'm gonna act like a normal fourteen year old that no longer has powers even through she secertly does. Nothing could go wrong." Emma said.

The bell ringed and the two girls walked to their math class.

**/**

"This is the worst. Worst than the time I got mustard on my shoes." Maddie told her sidekicks Katie and Sophie as they sat together eating lunch. It's been a day without her powers and she was losing it.

"I think your overreacting. It's not going to be so bad being fully human again." Katie tried to reassure her friend.

"Except for the fact that your back to your normal highschool powerless self.'' Sophie told her.

"Sophie!" Katie glared at Sophie. Why did Sophie say that?!

"You know what. That's it. I need to stop whining and do some dirt." Maddie said.

"Please not on Emma." Katie mumbled.

"What did you say?" Maddie glared at Katie.

"Nothing." Katie quickly reply back.

"I'm the most popular girl at Iridium High and I need a new boyfriend." Maddie said.

"What about Daniel?" Katie asked.

"I'm done with him. If he wants to be with Glitter Loser then let him. I need a new boyfriend SAT!" Maddie said as she sip some of her signature smoothie.

"How about Diego? I heard he's single and lonley." Sophie said.

"Not my type but he does has kancray powers." Maddie said.

"Kanay powers." Katie corrected her.

"Whatever. If he was ever my boyfriend, he could use his powers to let me get whatever I want. Diego must be my boyfriend!" Maddie said.

"That boy is cute!" Sophie said out of nowhere pointing at a boy sitting across from them. He had sandy brownish blond hair and blue - green eyes. He was obviously flirting with some girl but the three girls continue staring at him.

"Who is he?" Katie asked. This boy was really cute. She wondered if he had a girlfriend?

"That is Miles Colbert. New boy in school and also rich. His dad is mayor. Some of our sources say he got kicked out of boarding school because of his bad boy behaviour." Miss Information aka Gigi said appearing out of nowhere. What was up with this chick? She then walked away to talk to Miles.

"Forget Diego. That boy is going to be my boyfriend and I need you guys to help me." Maddie demanded. Katie rolled her eyes while Sophie grinned stupidly.

**/**

"Thanks for walking me home Daniel." Emma told her boyfriend as they reach her house.

"No problem. So I was wondering if you wanna have dinner at my place tomorrow night?" Daniel asked

"With your family?" Emma asked.

"No. Alone. Just you and me. It will be fun. And my siblings will not be there." Daniel said.

"Okay." Emma grinned. Daniel smiled and kissed her on the cheeks. He then walked away as Emma walked inside. Once inside she saw Lily?

"Lily how did you get in here?" Emma asked her confused.

"I know you still have your powers." Lily told her standing up with her arms crossed.

"W-What are you talking about? I have no powers. I'm back to my regular self." Emma told her. She opened the fridge bit the fridge started making some weird noise so she quickly close it.

"You really are bad at lying. Look Emma this time you really need to be careful. Even through you defeated the principal, I still feel like something's going to happen." Lily told her.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked her.

"I have this feeling that someone more powerful than the principal is coming. And I can't shake it off." Lily admitted. Emma's jaw drop. Lily must be lying or something. She and Maddie just defeated the evil principal. That has got to be the only evil witch out there. She did not want to fight another evil witch again. She wants her life to be normal again. But will it ever be normal?


	2. Crazy Enchantment

**Second episode (chapter). It's a bit long and focuses on some OC characters. There will be four new OC characters. Two girls and two boys one of those boy is Miles who we saw in the first chapter. Anyway enjoy :)**

**Crazy Enchantment **

The next day at school Tony opened his locker to notice that he still has pictures of Emma. He quickly took the pictures out and put it inside his backpack. It just was not fair. He liked Emma first but of course Emma had to fall for Daniel. Every girl liked Daniel and he was sick of it.

Andi, Diego and Mac walked up to him wearing their Sharks uniform.

"Hey Tony. Do you know where Daniel is?" Andi asked. Tony shrugged as he took a book out of his locker.

"He's probably making out with Glitter Queen." Mac joked and Andi and Diego started laughing while Tony walked away. He did not wanted to hear anything about Emma and Diego kissing. Seeing them kissed at the anime party two days ago made him sad and angry all at the same time.

**/**

"Trust me, this will be the best date you ever been on." Daniel told Emma as they walked out of class.

"I can't wait then." Emma told Daniel smiling. The two remain there just smiling at eachother when the Panthers walked up to them.

"Are you guys going to kiss or what?" Maddie asked.

"I gotta go." Daniel said embarrassed. He gave Emma a kiss on the cheek and walked away.

"I still can't believe your dating my ex boyfriend. Anyway we need to talk Alonso." Maddie said.

"What's up?" Emma asked. She hoped Maddie was not about to say something mean to her.

"I was wondering if you still have your powers?" Maddie asked.

"Um. No. Why are you asking? Wow,I love your shoes!" Emma said pointing at Maddie's purple flats.

"Are you lying?" Katie asked.

"Nope. Oh Tony! Gotta go!" Emma said walking away with Tony.

"She definitely still has her powers." Katie said.

"But how come she has her powers and I don't? This is so unfair!" Maddie yelled out making Sophie and Katie cover their ears.

/

"Guess what Iridium High? Riley Morgan is now enrolled here. Name rings a bell? Riley is known for playing popular queen bee Destiny Hopewell in everyone's favourite show aka best show ever "T.E.E.N.S" Gigi said whole being recorded by a camera. Everyone was excited to see Riley Morgan especially the girls.

As Andi, Diego, Mac and Emma walked in History Class everyone was talking about Riley Morgan.

"I can't believe Riley Morgan is coming to this school. With our pretty looks and good fashion style, we could rule the school together." Maddie told The Panthers.

"Whose Riley Morgan?" Emma asked Andi as they sat down next to eachother.

"Some rich spoiled actress. She's probably just like Maddie." Andi said. She did not get the fuss about this person. Yeah she was pretty but that was it. She probably could act but her acting was too over praised. She was just a person. Not some Queen.

"Riley Morgan is hot. One time I watched T.E.E.N.S just to stare at her." Mac told the girls. He and Diego were sitting behind them.

"Weird things Mac Davis does." Andi said. The three of them but Mac laughed.

"Okay class. Settle down." The history teacher Mr. Fox said as he walked in.

Twenty minutes into the class, students were writing on their notebooks when the door opened and walking inside was Riley Morgan. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared. Riley Morgan was even prettier in person. She was not wearing the school uniform. Instead she was wearing a cute stylish outfit she bought at a popular store in Manhattan. Her long straight brown hair was curly and her blue eyes looked even more blue.

"Sorry, I'm late." Riley said giving the teacher a smile as she took a seat next to the back of the class with Gross Steve (He's always digging his nose).

The class resumed but most of the kids had lost their focus.

/

Riley opened her locker smiling. If she knew she was going to get so much attention by going to school, she would of told her mom to not homeschool her. She really was enjoying all the attention. There was no doubt she will be the queen bee of this school.

"Hey Riley." A girl with blond hair said walking up to her with two girls by her side.

"Hey. Matilda?" Riley guessed her name.

"Maddie. Anyway I love your character on T.E.E.N.S. Too bad she died." Maddie said.

"Yeah. Too bad.'' Riley said bitterly.

"Anyway I'm the most popular girl in this school. Head of The Panthers." Maddie said.

"What's that?" Riley asked.

"The cheerleaders of the school." Katie told her.

"So there's only three cheerleaders?" Riley asked.

"You could be our fourth." Maddie said smiling.

"Okay." Riley said smiling.

"Great. From this day on, Riley Morgan is an official Panther." Maddie grinned.

"Perfect." Riley closed her locker and started walking with the girls.

/

Later on in the evening Emma and Daniel are having their first official date.

"Are you liking the food?" Daniel asked. They were eating spaghetti and meatballs.

"I love it." Emma told him eating.

"I'lI go get some soda." Daniel told his girlfriend as he went off to the kitchen.

Emma smiled. This date was going really well.

"Soda for the lucky lady." Danel said smilling. As he went to give Emma her soda he tripped and throwed all the soda on Emma's dress.

"I'm so sorry!" Daniel said embarrassed.

"It's fine. I'm going to the bathroom." Emma said as she walked to the bathroom. Once in the bathroom she tried cleaning her dress up but it was no use. It was ruined and smelled of orange soda.

Emma took a look at herself in the mirror. She did not look too bad.

Emma went back to the kitchen and took a seat.

"I'm so sorry." Daniel said.

"It's okay. I can be pretty clumsy at times too. One time when I was younger I slipped and fall all over purple paint." Emma said.

Daniel smiled and the two started eating again when Daniel's siblings came out of nowhere having a pudding fight.

"What are you guys doing?" Daniel yelled out but The Terrible Three pudding fight got pudding all over him.

"Playing." The youngest of trio said.

"Get out!"Daniel yelled. The trio all walked off.

Daniel looked at Emma and notice pudding all over her.

"I'm so sorry." Daniel said.

"It's fine." Emma faked smile. She could not believe her first date with Daniel was a disaster.


	3. What Does The Dog Say?

**Sorry for the mistake in the last chapter. It was suppose to say Emma and Daniel kissing not Emma and Diego. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**What Does The Dog Say?**

"So how was your first date with Daniel?" Andi asked Emma as the two walked to their locker the next day.

"Good at first then it went downhill from there." Emma said opening her locker.

"Wow. Were you dressed like Nicki Minaj like last time?" Andi asked.

"No. It was much much worst. I got pudding all over me. It was terrible that I do not want to talk about it." Emma said dramatically as she close her locker.

"Okay then." Andi said slowly as she close her locker.

''Girls go to class!" Emma's dad said coming out of nowhere.

"Dad class does not start for another five minutes." Emma told him.

"Who cares? I'm the new principal of Iridium High and you guys have to listen to me." Mr. Alonso said smirking.

"You're the new principal of Iridium? Can we stop wearing uniforms? I hate wearing this." Andi said.

"Can you tell the lunch lady to stop giving out spoiled milk? It makes me feel nauseous." Emma said.

Andi was about to say something else when the bell ringed cutting her off.

"Now go to class." said and the girls rushed to their class.

/

"There she is! She's so cute!" Diego said fawning over Riley who was talking to Maddie, Sophie and Katie. He was standing with Andi and Mac.

"Dude your a kanay aka the coolest person on earth. Just go over there and be charming. Mac said.

"Charming? The only charming thing about Diego is that he knows how to sing the national anthem in Spanish." Andi said.

Diego glared at Andi while Mac smiled.

"Riley's alone! This is your one chance of asking her out! Go!" Mac said pushing Diego towards Riley.

"Hi." Diego said to Riley who closed her locker. Andi and Mac was watching from behind.

"Hi. Dante?" Riley asked.

"Diego but close enough." Diego said.

"This is pathetic." Andi whisper to Mac smiling.

"Do you like the school so far?" Diego asked.

"Like it? I love it. I never know I would get so much attention from just going to school." Riley said.

"Cool. So do you like apples?'' Diego said randomly. As he said that he accidentally touch Riley's hand and moved away.

"You burned my hand!" Riley yelled out.

"What?" Diego asked confused.

"See?" Riley asked showing Diego a huge mark on her hand.

"But." Diego started to say but Riley marched away.

"That was so funny!" Andi said giggling so hard as she and Mac walked up to Diego.

''What was that about?" Mac asked.

"I don't know. One minute I was talking to Riley and the next she accuse me of burning her." Diego said.

"Burning her? What kind of stupid thing is that?" Mac asked Diego.

"She looks like she never wants to speak to you again. Wow Diego. That is so charming. The ladies love you." Andi said sarcastically.

"Be quiet Andrea." Diego teased.

"Don't call me that!" Andi yelled out

"Okay lovers stop bickering! Diego you just ruin your plan to get Riley." Mac said.

"I know. But luckily I have another awesome plan." Diego said.

"Oh no." Andi mumbled.

"Oh yes." Diego said smiling.

/

"Hey Em." Daniel said walking to his girlfriend locker.

"Hey Danny." Emma said smiling.

"I'm so sorry about last night. It was suppose to be the best date ever but even my dates with Maddie was better." Daniel said.

"I'm offended!" Emma joked.

"Sorry. I just wish I had more privacy in my house. I was positive my siblings was not going to be at the house but then they came out of nowhere throwing pudding." Daniel said.

"I'm so glad, I'm an only child." Emma said.

"You're lucky. I mean I love my brothers and sister but they always ruin everything for me. Daniel admitted.

"How about we have a date at my house? Tomorrow."Emma said.

"Is your dad gonna be there? I don't think he really likes me." Daniel said.

"He's going downtown. It will be perfect. Just the two of us. No siblings nor my dad." Emma said.

"Okay." Daniel was about to kiss Emma when standing behind him cleared her throat.

"Sorry." Lily said as she watched Daniel leave.

"Thanks alot Lily." Emma said.

"Sorry. But this is really important. Here is this." Ms. Lily gave Emma a book.

"Witch Spells Volume 1."Emma read out.

"It will help you prepare for witch school." Lily said.

"Witch school?" Emma asked confused.

"I forgot to tell you. Tomorrow is your first day of witch school. This is so exciting!" Lily said excitedly.

"Tomorrow? No. I have a date." Emma said.

"Cancel it. Witch School is really important for a young witch. It teaches you how to use your powers with responsibility." Lily said.

"But I do know how to use my powers with responsibility." Emma complained.

"You still have to go. Trust me you will like it. It's in the witch world so beware of some freaky people." Lily said. She gave Emma a smile as she walked away.

Emma signed and cried out " Why me?!

/

"Maddie Winky." Maddie's mom said as she enter her daughter's room.

"What do you want know?" Maddie asked.

"We need to talk about important business." Ursula said sitting down on her daughter's bed.

"Getting to marry you is not important business." Maddie said sitting up in her bed.

"Not that. I know a way you can get your powers back." Ursula said.

"Really?!" Maddie asked surprised.

"Yup. Tomorrow we'll be going to the witches council. You need to ask for your powers back and also do a tiny favor to get it back." Ursula said.

"What? Maddie Van Pelt does not ask people for stuff. They give it to her." Maddie said.

"Look Maddie when you had your powers, you use them a bit selfishly." Ursula said.

"Yeah. Because it was my powers and I wanted to do what I want to do with it." Maddie said a bit rude.

"Think of it as acting." Ursula said.

"Acting?" Maddie asked more interested.

"Pretend that ever since you became powerless you become sadder and more nicer. Be nice and promise to do anything to get your powers back. Even give a unpopular boy your number." Ursula said becoming desperate for Maddie to get her powers back.

"Wow. Act nice just to get my powers back. That's so easy. I'm so in! Wait, where is the witches council?" Maddie asked.

"I know a secert way to get there. This is going to be so great! You are finally going to be a witch again! Yay!" Ursula said a bit too excited pumping her hands in the air.

/

Emma is sitting in the kitchen doing homework when the bell ringed. She went and opened the door and saw a dog.

"What are you doing here you little cutie pie!" Emma said as she started petting the dog.

"I hate the word cutie pie. It sounds like a cat dessert or something." The dog spoke.

Emma moved away from the dog quickly.

"What did you say?" Emma asked.

"Do I have to repeat myself?" The dog asked.

Emma screamed. This must be a joker. This dog can not be actually speaking.


	4. Witchy Witch

**Every Witch Way is going to have a second season. So excited to see what will happen next. Enjoy this chapter. Also I just made up Emma's mom name in this chapter. They did not mention her name in the show.**

**Witchy Witch**

"Emma are you alright?" Mr. Alonso asked as he enter the living room. He notice the dog and his eyebrows were raised.

"Yeah. Totally fine. Cool." Emma said as she grab the dog and rushed to her room. When she close the door, she glanced at the dog who was sitting comfortably on the floor.

"Why is this room so glittery? Gross." The dog said.

"Who are you?" Emma asked.

"I'm Manny. I was hired by the witch council to help you adjust to witch school. Tomorrow is your first day and you have to be ready." Manny said.

"Have to be ready? Is witch school like Hogwarts? Do they have mean teachers? Oh my god, I don't even know that much spells." Emma said nervously.

"Calm down Alonso. You'll do just fine. The teachers are nice most of the times and they will love you. I mean you are the chosen one. You will get lot's of attention." Manny told her.

''You're right. I just need to think positive." Emma said.

"Yeah. Do you have any food?" Manny asked.

Emma gave the dog a look and shooked her head.

/

The next morning Emma is in her room getting ready for witch school. She is also video chatting with Andi.

"I can't believe you have to go to school on a Saturday." Andi said.

"I know. I'm so tired." Emma said.

"Did you tell Daniel yet?" Andi asked.

"I lied and told him I'm grounded. I hate lying." Emma complained.

"Then tell him the truth. Like you still a witch." Andi said.

"No. I just want Daniel to think of me as a normal girl and I feel like if there is magic in our relationship ,it will be ruined." Emma said.

"What about Tony? He's in love with you. " Andi said.

"No he's not. He's just a friend." Emma said.

"That's what they all say." Andi said rolling her eyes.

"Emma time to get ready." Manny said running into the room.

"A talking dog? How cool?" Andi said with excitement in her voice.

"Manny this is my bff Andi. Andi meet talking dog and my mentor in witch school Manny." Emma said.

"I always wanted a talking dog." Andi said.

"That's cool. Emma we have to go like now." Manny insisted.

"Gotta go. See you later." Emma said as she close her laptop.

"It's time to get ready to go." Manny told her.

"Wait. How are we going to get to the witch school?" Emma asked.

"It's going to be dreadful." Manny said.

"Dreadful. How?" Emma asked him. Manny ignored her as he walked out the room. Emma then followed him.

/

Maddie and her mother Ursula finally reach the witch council.

"You never told me we had to go through a tunnel full of rats to get here. Ew." Maddie complained looking at her now ruin pink flats.

"It wasn't that bad. " Ursula said.

"Hello. How can I help you?" A lady with red hair asked sitting at the front desk.

"Can I get my powers back?" Maddie asked.

Ursula gave Maddie a look and spoke up " What she means is if she can speak to the witches council?"

"They are busy. So talk to me." The lady asked.

"I want my powers back." Maddie said.

"Name." The lady said typing into her keyboard.

"Maddie Van Pelt." Maddie told her.

"Hmm. You didn't use your powers very wisely." The lady noticed.

"I know and I truly regret it. I'm a helpful changed person now." Maddie lied.

"I'll give you back your powers but first you have to promise to do something very important." The lady said.

"We'll do anything." Ursula said.

"Okay. Madeline Alyssa Van Pelt. You are officially a witch again." The lady announced.

"Yay. Let me cast a spell." Maddie said as she started twirling her finger.

_**"I ruined my pink flats,now give me some pink hats."**_ Maddie said.

Suddenly three pink hats appeared on Maddie's hands.

"I'm a witch again! Yes!" Maddie said putting the hats away in her bag.

"Yes,Yes,Yes." Ursula said jumping up and down. Once she stop she received weird looks from her daughter and the lady.

"Nina and Ty come!" The lady asked. Two teenagers walked up to the lady. They looked exactly alike and both had mean looks on their faces.

"Ursula sign these papers so you can adopt these two teenagers." The lady said giving Ursula papers.

"What?" Ursula and Maddie said in unison.

"Yeah. I gave Maddie back her powers, this is the thing you have to do. Or else I'll take Madeline's powers back." The lady threatened.

"Okay. I'll sign it." Ursula said.

"Perfect." The lady smiled at Maddie and Maddie faked smiled back. She just got her powers back but instead of being happy she was mad because her mom had to adopt these freaks.

/

Katie and Sophie are sitting on the beach enjoying the good Saturday afternoon.

The sharks are having a game on the beach and hot new boy Miles is sitting on the sand going on his phone. Katie is staring at him once in a while.

"Who are you staring at?" Sophie asked.

"Nothing." Katie looked away but it was too late.

"Miles? Maddie already called dibs on him." Sophie said.

"So what? Just because she did, does not mean Miles is magically going to fall for her." Katie snapped.

"Okay." Sophie mumbled.

"I'm sorry okay? I'm just sick and tired coming second to Maddie. She always get everything and I'm sick of it. That's why I called dibs on Miles too." Katie said determination on her face while standing up.

"What are you doing?" Sophie asked.

Katie ignored her as she walked up to Miles.

"Hey Miles." Katie greeted him.

"Hey Katie. What's up?" Miles asked.

"You know my name?" Katie said moving her curly hair away from her eyes.

"Yeah. Of course." Miles said smiling at Katie. Katie smiled back.

Sophie who was watching the whole thing said "This is not going to end well."

/

Emma walked late to her first class in Witch School. Thanks to Manny, the pair was lost and it took them so long to get here. In the human world it was probably three in the afternoon. When Emma walked in all eyes were on hers and the teacher stopped teaching.

"Who are you?" The teacher asked annoyed. He was male and looked mean with acne marks all over his face.

"I'm Emma Alonso. I'm new." Emma said.

Gasp were heard and everyone was talking. Guess they figured out Emma was the Chosen One.

"Silent!" The teacher roared shutting up everyone.

"So you're the Emma Alonso. Your mom is Anna Alonso." He said.

"You know my mother?" Emma asked. She knew her mom was a witch but she did not know she went to this witch school.

"Yup. Such a sad tragic that she died." The teacher said.

"Yeah." Emma looked away. It was still kinda tough to talk about her mom. She missed her alot.

"Anyway I'm . Welcome to this school." He said.

Emma smiled and took a seat.

/

"Good game everyone." Coach Julio said after The Sharks won the game on the beach. "Hey Coach!" Tony said running up to him.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Can I ask you something?" Tony asked.

"Sure." Julio said.

"I like this girl alot. So much. I think I'm in love. But she has a boyfriend. What should I do?"Tony asked.

"Go with what the heart wants. If you really like this girl, go after her." Julio said as he walked away.

Tony smiled. Julio was right. He had to go after Emma. He felt a bit guilty since he's close friends with Daniel but the heart wants what the heart wants.

/

Ty and Nina are sitting on their beds. The two shared a room in Ursula's house guest room.

"I can't believe we are finally adopted." Ty said excitedly.

"Who cares? We have a mission you know. To destroy Emma Alonso." Nina said. She stand up and took a big book out of her bag.

"You still carry that big duplicating book around?" Ty asked.

"Yup. These witches are not going to have nothing on me. I'll destroy both of them." Nina said.


End file.
